Harry Potter of Notre Dame
by PrincessDarkHearts
Summary: The theatrical introduction of the Disney film Hunchback of Notre Dame using Harry Potter characters. Crossover!


**A/N: Hello and thanks for clicking this. The story hit me when I was racking my brain for something Harry Potter related to post here. This is basically the intro of Disney's Hunchback Of Notre Dame with Harry Potter characters. I changed some of the lyrics - nothing too big, just altering 'gypsies' to 'wizards', stuff like that. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I do not own Harry Potter. Just a big fan :)

* * *

_Morning in Scotland, a city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

In the bustling city outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two teenage boys recited a tale. A tale of a boy and how he survived the attack of the most feared wizard in the world.

The two boys, Fred and George Weasely, who were in their sixth year at Hogwarts, often came into the city many mornings to the delight of children who were more than happy to listen to their story again and again. The loved hearing the beginnings of the great Harry Potter.

"_Listen, they're beautiful, no?"_ Fred asked the crowd, placing a hand on his ear as he listened to the bells chiming in the background. Then he turned to George. "_So many colours of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves._" He continued.

George pretended to act surprise, the children in the crowd giggling. "_They don't?"_ He exclaimed._  
"No, you silly boy! Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer."_ Fred said._  
"Who is this creature?"_ George asked.  
_"Who?" _The children echoed.  
_"What is he?"_ Fred asked.  
_"What?"_ The children echoed again, some giggling._  
"How did he come to be there?"_ George asked.  
_"How?"_ The children repeated delightly.

_"Hush, children! Freddie and Georgie will tell you!"_ Fred said with a smile, looking at his twin. "_It is a tale. A tale of a man and a monster."_ George said in a dark voice.

The children went quiet as they listened intently to the beginnings of the great Harry Potter...

_Dark was the night where our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame_

A group huddled close together in the small canoe, listening to the rhythm of the oars striking the water as it slowly moved across the surface. A small baby in a woman's arms began to stir, awakening from a deep slumber. The woman, Lily Potter, moved closer to her husband, James Potter, and clutched the baby tightly in her arms. Her wand was also in her hand, just in case of an unexpected attack from the person she and the others were running from.

The Potters had managed to escape the dreaded and most-feared man in Europe. His name was Tom Marvelo Riddle, however he went by Voldemort, a name that no-one dared speak, that almost all were afraid to utter. The man, who hunted down witches or wizards that were not of full-blood, had come for the Potters, determined to kill the entire family. With the help of their friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the Potters got away.

But not unscarred.

The poor baby Harry Potter had been struck. A terrible lightning shaped scar was inflicted on his forehead, the skin red and raw. Harry began to cry small sobs. He had somehow fallen asleep in his loving mother's arms as she and her companions ran from Voldemort, rushing to the docks. There, the group planned to cross Scotland and get to the safest place on Earth; their 'Notre Dame'; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_"Shut it up, will you!"_ Sirius said in a worried tone, scanning the surroundings. "Please, it's just a little further. Then he can cry all he wants."

Remus nodded. "_We'll be spotted._" He added.

James looked at Lily, who was nodding and rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. "_Hush, little one._" She whispered, staring into the eyes Harry had inherited from her.

_Four frightened wizards slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame._

Finally, the boat stopped. The rower Peter Petigrew, an old acquaintance of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, ushered them off the boat. Then he reached out a dirty hand. "_Four sickles for safe passage into Hogwarts._" Peter said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Just as James was about to pay the man, the neigh of a horse and the gallop of feet had everyone frozen in their spot. Then a horse and a figure emerged from the fog in the docks.

_But a trap!  
Had been laid for the wizards!  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure who's clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells…_

"Dark Lord Voldemort!" James exclaimed.

_…The bells of Notre Dame._

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

Peter smiled and bowed low while cloaked men surrounded James, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Harry. "You rat!" Sirius yelled at Peter, reaching in his clothes for his wand. "Traitor!" Remus supplied, also reaching for his wand. But Peter was quicker than the two and drew his immediately, disarming the two. Voldemort smiled evilly.

_Dark Lord Voldemort longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)  
And he saw corruption everywhere  
Except within_

"This is your punishment for dealing with a mudblood." Voldemort told them. He turned to his followers, known as the Death Eaters. "_Bring these wizard vermin to the Palace of Justice."_ He ordered.

As the Death Eaters overpowered the group, one spotted the bundle in Lily's hands. "_You there!"_ He yelled, yanking on her clothes to bring her forward. "_What are you hiding?"_ Lily was silent and held Harry closer to her chest.

Voldemort was intrigued. "_Stolen goods, no doubt._" He said, stepping off his horse and reaching for his wand. "_Bring them to me._"

However, Lily Potter was not going to give up her son so easily. She looked at James. Her husband knew exactly what she planned to do; she was going to run and save herself and Harry from Voldemorts clutches. He gave her a solemn nod, his heart going to burst with worry. He just hoped that Lily and Harry would make it out alive. With tears in her eyes, Lily drew the wand she was hiding. "Stupefy!" She yelled in a broken voice, a bright light emerging from her wand.

The stunning spell did its job, giving Lily just enough leeway to duck and weave between the wooden poles of the dock. Someone cursed and Voldemort got back on his horse, determined to chase after her.

_She ran._

Lily choked on a sob, her son now wailing in her arms. "It's okay Harry." She said, trying to soothe the baby. "Everything will be okay."

_Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)  
Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)_

Nearly there. Lily had almost reached Hogwarts. But a neigh behind her had her fearing she wouldn't be inside its walls soon enough. Voldemort was drawing nearer and nearer. Finally, the front of the building was in sight.

"_Sanctuary!_" Lily yelled, willing her legs to take longer and quicker strides. "_Please give us sanctuary!_"

"Too late!" Voldemort said with a cackle. He was right next to Lily and grabbed the back of her shirt. Lily gasped as she was flung into the stairs in front of Hogwarts, Harry falling out of her arms and landing softly onto the snow-covered ground. Lily's head struck a step and she felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

Death had already begun to consume her.

"Harry, James…" She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks and mixing with the blood from her head on the snow covered steps. Voldemort laughed and he dismounted his horse, walking over to the bundle. His amused face turned to confusion. _"A baby?"_ He questioned, peering into the blankets. He saw the very scar he inflicted on the boy, one that would mar his face forever. Harry wailed and Voldemort stepped back, snarling. "_A monster!"_ He raised his wand. Before he could strike, a booming voice had him frozen.

"_Stop!_"  
_Cried the Headmaster_

Voldemort turned to look, seeing the face of the only man he feared – Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards to ever live. He had his wand pointed in Voldemort's direction.

Although he feared Dumbledore, Voldemort stayed his ground. "_This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs._" Voldemort said.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Lily, Voldemort and Harry. "Tom…" He said.

"I don't go by that anymore!" Voldemort shouted. He stepped back at Dumbledore's stare, which had him quivering.

"_See there the innocent blood you have spilled, on the steps of Notre Dame."_ Dumbledore said sadly.

"_I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued._" Voldemort said in his defence.

"_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Notre Dame."_ Dumbledore continued, taking a step forward.

"_My conscience is clear!"_ Voldemort yelled, taking a step back.

Then Dumbledore struck Voldemort with a flick of his wand. The man was pushed back and fell on the ground, shuddering and growling. Dumbledore began to shout, his voice booming.

"_You could lie to yourself and your minions,  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes  
The very eyes of Notre Dame!"_

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

Voldemort shivered. Even the voice of the man had him quivering. He slowly stood up, scanning the façade of Hogwarts, suddenly feeling extremely paranoid.

_And for one time in his life  
Of power and control_

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_

_Voldemort felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul_

Snarling, stepped back again. He did not want to face Dumbledore and he had no doubts that the old man would gladly kill him right now. Instead, Voldemort ignored the fear of Dumbledore and ran to his horse, hopping on. "Fine. I'll let the boy live. For now." Voldemort growled. He didn't like the prospect of letting the son of a mudblood run free in the wizarding world, but there was no way he would be able to kill the baby in the presence of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watched as Voldemort smacked the horse. It reared its head and neighed before galloping away. Dumbledore walked up to the still wailing baby and lifted him into his arms. Soon, Harry was silent, crying himself to sleep. "Poor Harry." Dumbledore said, staring into the baby's face.

"Dumbledore!" A familiar voice called from behind him. "Lily!" Another voice. Dumbledore turned to three figures running in his direction.

The owner of the first voice, Rubeus Hagrid the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, ran towards him. The owner of the second voice, Professor Severus Snape, collapsed on the stairs in front of Lily's body. Professor Minerva McGonagall was the silent third person, crossing her arms and watching the others.

"Is he gone?" McGonagall asked, inquiring about Voldemort. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. But not for good." Dumbledore said. Hagrid stared at the bundle in the man's arms. "Is this little 'arry?" He asked. Dumbledore smiled and nodded, handing Harry over to Hagrid, who held him carefully. A smile crept on his face. "Cute little one." He said happily, rocking Harry back and forth.

Dumbledore glanced to Snape, who was on his knees in front of Lily. "Severus." Lily whispered. She felt death. She knew her time was up. "Take care… of Harry…" She said. Then she drew her final breath.

A single tear fell down the Snape's eyes. McGonagall lifted a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering. "Oh Lily." She whispered. Hagrid sobbed, rocking Harry faster in his arms.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called. Snape stood up silently and turned to face the man. "_What must I do?_" He asked in a worried tone.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I have a request to make of you." He said. Snape listened. "C_are for the child, and raise it as your own._"

Snape froze. _What? I'm to be saddled with this scar-faced...?_ He looked towards Lily and felt his heart tear into pieces. The only woman he ever loved. James was most likely dead now – Harry had no family left. Snape decided the least he could do for the late Potters was to take care of their son. He nodded.

"_Very well_." Snape said in a mono-tone voice.

"_Let him live with you, in the school."_ Dumbledore continued.

"_Live here? Where?"_ Snape inquired.

"_Anywhere, just so he's kept locked away where no-one else can see."_ Dumbledore said, taking the baby out of Hagrid's arms. "That way his enemies won't find him."

"_The bell tower, perhaps._" McGonagall said with a nod. "Of course, he won't be brought up alone. Other students will be able to see him when he is sorted into his house. But just for now, until he turns 11, the bell tower should suffice."

"_And who knows?_" Hagrid said. "_Our Lord works in mysterious ways._ I can already see little Harry all grown up and happy!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. The only baby to ever survive an encounter with Voldemort. _Even this young baby may yet prove one day to be…_" Dumbledore looked at Harry's sleeping face and smiled. "_Of use, to me._" He whispered.

Then Dumbledore walked over to Snape. Snape stood stiffly as he accepted the bundle from the man, awkwardly but firmly holding on to the baby in his arms. He looked down, noticing Harry's striking resemblance to his father. Except for his eyes; those were definitely Lily's eyes.

"Shall we go back?" McGonagall said. The others nodded. Hagrid carried Lily's body off the floor, his eyes brimming with tears again. They all turned to walk back to Hogwarts. Snape looked at Harry again. "I will protect you." He whispered. "Always."

_And Snape was the one to give Harry his famous nickname  
A name that made him known to the entire world  
The Boy Who Lived._

_"Now here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame."_ Fred sang, looking at the crowd of children.

"_Who is the monster and who is the man?"_ George asked.

The children began to shout happily, guessing and laughing as they tried to answer the riddle. A familiar voice had Fred and George turning around.

"There you are!" Their younger brother, Ronald Weasley, exclaimed. He ran up to them, his best friends hot on his tails. "I've been looking everywhere!"

"I told you; where ever there's a crowd, your brothers are sure to be there." Hermione Granger said with a smile, rolling her eyes.

"Give us a break, we're just having a bit of fun!" George said with a laugh. The children in the crowd went silent.

"I-it's him!" One of them shouted. Their eyes were wide as they noticed the third person trailing behind Ron and Hermione. As many times as they had heard the story of him, the children had never met Harry. They know all about him from what the twins told them, as well as the rumours and stories that were passed around.

But today Harry Potter himself, now a teenager, stood with his friends right in front of them. "What have you been telling these kids?" He said with a chuckle.

"The story about the Boy Who Lived." Fred replied. He and George walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Don't you get tired of that?" Ron sighed. The twins shook their heads in synchronisation.

The children looked at each other and smiled. "Harry! Say hi! They've wanted to meet you for a long time!" George said cheerfully.

After spending some time with the excited kids, the five bid them goodbye and made their way back to Hogwarts.

"Snape is going to kill us." Harry said as they reached the front steps.

"I told you going out in the mornings was a bad idea." Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah, but the twins here are obviously too idiotic to realise that. Hey!" Ron shouted as one of his brothers threw a snowball at him.

"You deserved that Ronnie." George said with a laugh. Ron tried to shrug the snow off him, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

Harry's eyes were suddenly drawn upwards. The bell tower of Hogwarts. The place he had grown up, with Snape raising him and caring for him. He was a stern man, hardly a warm father figure. But deep down, he was kind. He was someone Harry was proud to coin 'father', even though he wasn't really his own.

A figure emerged from the bell tower window. Harry smiled up at it. "We've been caught!" Ron exclaimed, spotting the figure.

"Don't worry about it Ron. It's not like you've never gotten a detention before." Fred said with a shrug.

"We were hoping to stay out of trouble though." Hermione sighed. "Come on. I'm sure Snape will be delighted in giving us detentions."

"Honestly Harry, I don't know how you like the man." Ron said, turning away. He, Hermione, Fred and George continued walking.

Harry smiled at the figure again. From the window of the bell tower, Snape looked down at Harry Potter. He smiled at him. The son of the woman he loved. The Boy Who Lived.

Harry waved before following his friends into Hogwarts.

Snape sighed. He cared for the boy of course. Then Snape laughed to himself.

However much he cared, it enough wasn't going to get Harry out of detention that easily!

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame!_

**End.**


End file.
